Little Miss Sorrow
by Akky Souma
Summary: Cross-over entre o Mangá Conde Cain e Victorian Romance Emma, história de amor, romance, mistério e segredos.
1. Chapter 1

Notas da autora: A idéia dessa fic surgiu quando uma amiga disse que tinha um fake de Conde Cain e me contou a história dele e nessa época eu tinha cabado de ler o mangá Victorian Romance Emma. Como as duas histórias se passavam na mesma época achei que seria interessante fazer um cross-over dos dois mangás. Espero que gostem e desde já quero pedir desculpas por algumas falhas pois apear de ter lido conde Cain não manjo muito nem de sua história nem so personagem e tão pouco conheço venenos. O título saiu de uma música do Roxette, achei que a letra tinha a ver com os dois, futuramente eu coloco a letra como abertura de algum capítulo.

**LITTLE MISS SORROW**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Por cinco anos, Emma tinha se trabalhado na casa da Sra. Lilly, durante esse tempo ela podia dizer que teve um lar de verdade, que se sentia feliz, até que um certo dia um antigo aluno de sua patroa veio para visitá-la e conhece a jovem empregada de sua antiga professora e se apaixona perdidamente por ela. Emma também parece retribuir os sentimentos ao rapaz, apesar da diferença de classes e apesar de saber desde o início que se tratava de um amor proibido.

Eis que um dia, o destino se vira contra Emma e sua patroa adoece e acaba por falecer. Desesperada e sem saber para onde ir, Emma vai a procura do seu amor, Willian Jounes mas eles se desencontram e ela acaba por acreditar que foi melhor assim. Como não pode permanecer na casa da sua antiga patroa pois a casa será esvaziada, ela junta seus poucos pertences e toda sua economia e decide voltar para o vilarejo de onde saiu há mais de cinco anos atrás.

Após pegar um bonde ela chega à estação Central de Londres, onde compra um bilhete de primeira classe e espera na estação lotada e barulhenta até o momento de embarcar no trem.

O trem não estava lotado, por isso ela estava sozinha em eu assento, assento esse que era na janela. Logo o trem começa a andar e ela vê Londres sumir de sua vista até se deparar com uma paisagem de pastagens verdes que pareciam não ter mais fim.

Mergulhada nessa paisagem bucólica, ela começa a se sentir um tanto quanto sonolenta até que se assusta ao ouvir passos no corredor. Ela se vira para olhar quem se aproximava e então observa os dois rapazes que passam por ali conversando animadamente. Ela pode observar que os dois rapazes parecem ter a mesma altura e que um deles tem cabelos claros e o outro cabelos escuros e que ambos estão ricamente trajados, parecendo se tratarem de nobres.

Já um pouco mais a gente do banco dela, o moço de cabelo escuro deixa cair um pingente e continua caminhando sem perceber que o objeto havia caído. Emma se levanta, pega o pingente e vai até os dois rapazes.

- Com licença – ela chama por eles

Os dois se viram e olham para a moça que vinha atrás deles.

- Sim?! – responde o rapaz loiro

- Os senhores deixaram cair esse pingente – ela estende o pingente em direção ao moço de cabelo escuro.

Cain pega o pingente – muito obrigada! – ele agradece enquanto repara na moça de vestes simples, mas de uma beleza rara, ele nota que ela parece ser bem jovem, tendo mais ou menos a idade dele.

Emma cora um pouco ao se sentir observada pelo rapaz que aparenta ser bem jovem e que tem belos olhos verdes.

- Muito prazer, sou o conde Cain Hargeraves. Mais uma vez obrigada pelo pingente, Mary não me perdoaria se eu perdesse isso. Qual seu nome?

- Emma – responde ela - muito prazer!

O rapaz sorri – Esse é Riff, meu serviçal!

- Muito prazer, Srta Emma – se apresenta o moço de cabelo mais claro.

Nesse instante o trem faz um movimento mais brusco e a garota quase cai. Cain a segura.

- Melhor nos sentarmos. Onde a Srta. Está sentada?

- Logo ali – ela aponta para o local onde estava sentada momentos atrás.

Cain e Riff reparam que tem um assento vazio de frente para o assento dela.

- A Srta. nos permitira lhe acompanhar durante a viagem? Também estamos sozinhos – pergunta Cain.

Ela apenas sorri e retorna para seu lugar. Os rapazes a acompanham e sentam-se diante dela.

- Está viajando sozinha? – pergunta Cain

- Sim, estou voltando para o vilarejo onde nasci.

- Tem parentes nesse vilarejo?

- Não sei, faz muito tempo que saí dali, nem sei se minha casa ainda existe.

- Então vai fazer o que por lá?

- Não sei, mas também não tenho para onde ir.

- E onde você morava antes?

- Na casa da minha antiga patroa em Londres, mas ela faleceu e tive que sair da casa.

- Que tipo de serviços você fazia para ela? – se interessa Cain

- Todos. Faxina de modo geral e as compras da casa.

- Porque não vem trabalhar para mim? Estou precisando de uma empregada.

- Mas eu não tenho uma carta de apresentação – queixa-se ela

- Eu não me importo com essas formalidades, eu gosto de você e é isso que importa. Estou indo para a casa de campo para descansar um pouco e você pode começar a trabalhar para mim lá, quando eu retornar para Londres poderá me acompanhar se assim desejar.

- Eu realmente não tenho para onde ir, por isso eu aceito sua oferta.

Cain sorri, Riff também.

- Já almoçou? – pergunta Cain

- Eu não tenho fome- ela responde

- Ou está em dinheiro? Riff, por favor, traga dois almoços, o dela e o seu. Eu comerei algo quando chegarmos.

Riff se levanta e vai buscar o almoço para ele e para Emma, Cain, enquanto isso, se limita a olhar para a moça como se a analisasse por completo. Logo Riff retorna com os almoços, enquanto os dois comem, Cain dá para Emma as instruções de limpeza da casa de campo e do que ela deve e não deve fazer.

No final do dia o trem pára na estação da cidade onde está localizada a casa de campo da família Hargreaves, na estação os três pegam uma carruagem e se dirigem á casa de campo localizada um pouco mais afastada da pequena cidade. Assim que descem da carruagem, Emma observa a casa que tem um aspecto sombrio e misterioso, parecendo ser um tanto quanto escura apesar de ter um lindo jardim florido ao seu redor.

Os três adentram a casa, apesar da casa ser grande, ela é um tanto quanto escura por dentro e as imensas janelas são cobertas por cortinas densas e escuras.

À pedido de Cain, Riff leva Emma até suas acomodações e pede para que ela se apresente na sala dentro de uma hora para iniciar seus serviços.

Emma se senta na cama de solteiro um tanto quanto exausta da viagem e um tanto quanto pensativa, ao menos agora ela tinha onde ficar e trabalhar, mas seu coração ainda ansiava por Willian e tudo que ela mais desejava nesse momento era estar nos braços dele. Ela olha o quarto ao redor, ele parece bem mais arejado que o restante da casa e tem uma ampla janela que dá para o jardim florido.

Então ela acomoda suas coisas no armário no canto do quarto, retira seu vestido de viagem e coloca o uniforme de empregada, ajeita seus cabelos, lava o rosto e decide retornar para se apresentar formalmente para Cain.

Emma pede licença e adentra a sala. Riff tinha acomodado Cain no sofá e tinha lhe trazido um pouco de gelo para a febre, ele se senta ao ver Emma se aproximando.

- Perdoe-me – diz ele retirando a bolsa com gelo e se levantando – as instruções que tenho a lhe passar são simples, Riff lhe dirá o que deve fazer e qualquer duvida que tiver é só procurá-lo, além disso, nunca entre em meu quarto, somente Riff limpa meu quarto, e também nunca entre no meu porão.

- Sim senhor - responde ela.

- Agora comece por fazer uma faxina geral na casa, faz tempo que não venho para cá que está tudo muito sujo.

- Sim senhor - e ela se retira para cuidar de seus afazeres.


	2. Chapter 2

**LITTLE MISS SORROW**

CAPÍTULO 2

Nos dias que se seguem, Emma continua cumprindo suas funções de empregada na casa do Conde Cain, porém ela não tinha muito trabalho a fazer e por isso, sem ter muito com que se ocupar, muitas vezes se pegava pensando em Willian e em como seu destino agora seria diferente se ela tivesse conseguido se encontrar com ele. Mas o destino havia separado os dois, e agora não lhe restava mais nada a fazer a não ser continuar vivendo sua vida e servindo a família Heargraves, família essa misteriosa e mal falada por toda a sociedade.

Desde que havia começado a trabalhar ali, há dois dias atrás, Emma não tinha mais visto seu patrão, ele havia piorado da febre e passava a maior parte do tempo em seu quarto repousando, entretanto, com freqüência ela sentia-se observada e sabia instintivamente que ele a observava e isso chegava até a lhe causar um certo medo.

O dia tinha amanhecido não fazia muito tempo, Emma havia colhido umas rosas vermelhas no jardim e agora estava arrumando-as em um vaso na sala, a casa estava silenciosa e ela estava perdida em pensamentos. Então ela se assusta ao sentir a presença de alguém ao seu lado, a pessoa retira uma rosa do vaso e cheira

- Bela rosa – Cain sorri – entretanto é mais bela que está flor.

Emma cora sem jeito e continua arrumando o vaso.

Cain e aproxima mais ainda dela e coloca a rosa em seus cabelos, aproxima seu rosto do dela lentamente e então lhe rouba um pequeno beijo, pega uma outra rosa no vaso e sai cantarolando pela casa.

Emma permanece um tempo ali paralisada sem entender a reação dele, ainda sentindo os lábios dele tocando os seus.

É verdade que ela sempre fora apaixonada por Willian, mas esse beijo, de certa forma, veio a mexer com seu coração e, nos dias que se seguem, muitas vezes ela se pega pensando no Conde Cain e no beijo. E essa duvida a estava consumindo ainda mais principalmente porque depois daquele beijo ela nunca mais tinha visto o misterioso Conde mas sentia que ele a estava sempre observando.

Um certo dia, cerca de uma semana após o beijo, Emma estava limpando o corredor, um corredor que ela não se lembrava de ter estado alí alguma outra vez. Então ela começa a se sentir indisposta, sente-se um pouco fraca e tonta e então encosta na parede para se recuperar um pouco. Mas, antes que ela possa pensar em se recuperar, ela sente a parede girar e ela cai sentada em um chão frio bem diferente do chão do corredor. Ela olha para traz e vê uma enorme escada escura e assustadora, ainda apoiando na parede ela se levanta na tentativa de sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas antes que ela consiga se mexer a parede gira fechando diante dela, deixando-a trancada alí. Emma começa a se desesperar e grita por socorro mas ninguém parece ouvi-la. Sem saída ela decide por descer a escada escura apoiando-se na parede. Quando ela coloca o pé no primeiro degrau percebe que tem uma vela alí na parede fracamente acesa, observando melhor ela percebe um caminho todo de velas e começa a descer a escada se apoiando na parece ainda sentindo-se um pouco tonta. Por fim, a enorme escada termina em uma grande sala circular contendo várias prateleiras de vidro e uma mesa no centro. Ela se aproxima de uma das prateleiras e observa que nela existe vários frascos transparentes rotulados. Ela se aproxima mais e começa a ler o rótulo dos frascos e logo reconhece o nome de alguns venenos. Ela então se aproxima da mesa e observa alí uma bancada com vários utensílios, um caderno com anotações, então se senta e começa a ler as anotações um tanto quanto apavorada com o que havia acabado de descobrir.

- Muito bonito – diz Cain encostado na parede de braços cruzados – pensei que eu tinha sido claro ao dizer que era proibido vir aqui.

Emma petrifica sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

Cain vai até uma das prateleiras e pega um frasco, aproxima-se lentamente dela – Vamos, eu estou perguntando...O que veio fazer aqui?

- Eu...eu... – começa ela tremendo de medo – eu não sei nem onde estou.

Cain aproxima o vidro na boca dela – Eu vou perguntar mais uma vez, quem é você e o que faz aqui?

- Eu... eu, eu já tinha dito antes... Sou Emma e trabalhava em Londres - responde ela trêmula.

- E o que veio fazer aqui? – continua ele- O que você quer de mim?

Ela não responde nada, está amedrontada.

- Você trabalha para o Delilah?

Ela faz que não com a cabeça – não sei quem é esse ou essa, ou isso... Por favor, eu nem sei como vim parar aqui, eu estava limpando o corredor quando comecei a me sentir mal, encostei na parede quando senti que ia desmaiar e então a parede girou, eu tentei gritar mas ninguém me ouviu. Por favor, senhor, tudo o que eu disse é verdade – ela diz tudo olhando para ele, apesar de tremula e assustada.

Cain retira o frasco – Certo, eu acredito em você, mas você não deve voltar aqui nunca mais e não deve contar para ninguém como chegou aqui nem o que viu aqui dentro.

- Sim, senhor – ela respira mais aliviada ajoelhando-se diante dele.

Cain encosta a bengala no queixo dela a observando e então faz com que ela se levante.

Emma se levanta – eu já posso ir agora, senhor?

- Pode – ele sorri satisfeito – isso se você souber sair daqui.

Ela o olha – eu, eu não sei sair daqui, se soubesse não estaria aqui presa.

- Então eu lamento, mas se não sabe sair sozinha, não poderei ajuda-la e não poderei permitir que saia daqui com vida.

Ela empalidece.

- Na bengala, quando eu te toquei, tinha veneno que você inalou, restam-lhe cerca de 5 minutos de vida ainda. Então, tem algum desejo?

Ela o olha ainda pálida – eu não tenho nenhum desejo, preferia viver mas já que o senhor decidiu me matar não tenho nada a perder.

- Nem um amor? – ele sorri

Ela começa a se sentir sonolenta já, percebe as mãos suadas – tenho mas ele é um nobre, existe um imenso abismo entre nós e quando eu parti de Londres ele nem se quer veio se encontrar comigo.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Willian Jounes – ela responde se sentindo cada vez mais sonolenta, já começando a vê-lo embaçado.

- Hum... não o conheço, mas já ouvi falar sobre ele. Eu não vejo nenhum problema em um nobre se casar com uma pessoa de classe social diferente, eu me casaria. – ele se aproxima dela e a observa.

Emma retira os óculos para poder ver se consegue focar.

- Seus olhos são bonitos, são esverdeados, muito parecidos com os meus – ele se aproxima dela e lhe acaricia o rosto – tem a pele macia. é uma pena que tenha que morrer – ele se aproxima dela e a beija novamente – Não se preocupe, avisarei ao Willian sobre sua morte.

Emma o olha sem saber como reagir, sente-se fraca, sua visão escurece e ela finalmente adormece, Cain a segura antes que ela caia. Então ele chama por Riff e pede que ele a leve para seus aposentos. Os dois não trocam nenhuma palavra sobre o ocorrido, mas Riff, por ser conhecedor do segredo do seu patrão, já pode imaginar o que aconteceu ali.


End file.
